


Zero Radius

by sapygid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, alternate title : Bowman And Windy Have Issues, mild body horror, one-off mention of gore, set between episodes 79 and 84, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapygid/pseuds/sapygid
Summary: "... Have something on your mind?"There's a wince and an intake of breath as a cord is put in place. "I'm fine."Windy tilts his head slightly, one hand dropped to his side. "Ah, really now... You're an awful liar, you know that, right?"





	Zero Radius

"... Make sure that you're comfortable. Otherwise, this is going to be even more of a pain for you than it already is."  
... Cross-legged isn't what Windy _personally_ would have gone for if he was asked to sit up on a pedestal for a couple days straight, but he's not going to argue with him.

* * *

 There's something off about Bowman's body language when Echo kneels down to attach the first cord.

_Can't have that._

 

"... Have something on your mind?"

  
There's a wince and an intake of breath as a cord is put in place. "I'm fine."  
Windy tilts his head slightly, one hand dropped to his side. "Ah, really now... You're an awful liar, you know that, right?"

  
Of course he is.

It's not like he was given a chance, generally.

Windy thinks he could be good at it if given the chance to brush up, but, well... with how far things are along, doesn't seem like there would be.

  
Another blue cord, another wince.

  
"... There isn't any point talking about it."

  
Another small hum, another cord. "Is that so... Well, how about you tell me anyway. I'm bored."

  
Silence.

  
"... What, would you prefer **I** talk?"

There's no response for a while. Echo is able to recheck the fifth and install the sixth, shifting on the platform such that Windy can't view the entirety of Bowman's face before he speaks again, just as Windy was ready to say something.

"You know what's going to happen when we defeat them."

There's a hiccup, a slight shudder in Echo as the seventh cord is placed. Windy laughs slightly at that, and pats the arm he's on, almost questioningly.

 

Maybe there's something wrong with Echo's coding.

  
He could have sworn he'd gotten everything worked out just as it was before- 

~~_"You look pathetic."_ ~~

 

Windy shakes his head.

  
"Oh, that. I'm not scared."

 

There's a slight shift in Bowman's breathing, but Windy can't quite be sure what his expression is, from this angle.

 

"Besides, what am I gonna do?" Windy laughs, high and shrill. "No no, I don't mind dying... Or, 'becoming one with you', or whatever you want to call it."

"Those are two different concepts."

  
"They're really not. If I'm someone else, I'm not me, right? So becoming you, or part of you or whatever... that's the same thing. It's death. Plain and simple."

Bowman opens his mouth to say something, Windy can tell from the slight intake of breath, but whatever thought was about to be expressed is cut off as Echo places another cord. "-Ah, sorry about that." It's noncommittal, Echo's left hand holding steady at the sudden movement. "Oi, by the way, don't move too fast after I get the rest of these placed. If you tug any of these loose, I don't want to be the one who has to tell Lightning you managed to gut yourself." The tone is teasing, but it's enough for Bowman to freeze in place as Echo kneels to attach the last of the cords on the righthand side.

From this angle, Windy can actually see Bowman's face.

 

"You're not going to die." It's tinged with something Windy can't quite place.

 

Windy tilts his head back slightly, eyes (well. _eye_ ) focused on Bowman.

  
_Man, what is that. Distress maybe? ... Not quite the pain kind primarily, though there's a bit of that._

Windy knows how **that** looks on people.

 

Bowman drops his head slightly, and the accompanying shift in his body is enough for Echo to need to change positions with one of the last cords so it isn't misaligned or tangled with the rest.  
"... You'll be with me. Even if I can't talk to you or Lightning the way I do now, you'll be there with me."

Bowman's tone is painfully even.

"I'll remember you as you were, and I'll mourn you, of course. Because you, the 'you' you are now... you're someone that should be remembered. The Dark Ignis and the rest of them are too."

Bowman's right hand drifts over to his own chest, stopping at where Lightning's mark is on the fabric. "... I'll be able to know you better... And you'll be able to understand my feelings too. Because you'll be of a part with me. Forever."

 

 

  

The room is pristine.

Windy hadn't really taken note of it before.

Bowman hasn't looked at him yet. His hand is still over his chest.

 

"... That's how I'm supposed to work." Bowman says it, and there's a warmth in his voice, tinged with a slight unsteadiness that wasn't present before as he finally looks at him again.

 

 What is he supposed to say?

"Oh."

He needs to say something.

 

 

"... Well. That's."

 

**_Horrifying._ **

 

"... Sweet. That's very sweet." Windy says it, and he knows the tone he chose is over-saccharine and the speed he chose far too quick, just as he _knows_ that from this angle, Bowman definitely saw his face. Probably caught it as soon as he froze up, at that.

  
There's another too-long pause, and Windy feels like crawling out of his own skin.

Judging from the expression he catches, the feeling is mutual.

Bowman closes his eyes for a brief moment. "... I'm sorry for bringing it up."

 

Windy laughs again, something sharp and acidic in his chest. "... Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't harp on it. I was the one who was bored, right?"

 

There's no response from Bowman, expression settled back into vague distress, but with the bonus of looking apologetic.

  
Minutes go by without any further interruption.

 

 

"...... Cool cape."

  
"...Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> local fool accidentally predicts Bowman's characterization in advance to such a degree that dialogue in their fic they were working on for a while before episode 99 airs matches up almost 1:1 to what was said in an actual episode ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Fun fact : the number of cords implanted in Bowman's back varies heavily between scenes, with the minimum being seven, and the maximum being somewhere around 13-15. Yeowch.  
> uhhh honestly I don't like author's notes that explain the entire intent of a ficlet; it feels like if I actually conveyed what I was trying to convey, that shouldn't be necessary...?  
> Regardless, if anything was unclear to you/you want to confirm something about this ficlet feel free to ask I guess? shrugs


End file.
